


He lacked the words to let me know.

by InnocentBapyBoy



Category: Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: M/M, angst WOOHOO, boyfs, guess what?, heyo this is the dreaded first fic, hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, i love making michael suffer, i swear i love him the most, it's 3 in the morning take my shitty fic, it's a songfic pals, like i mean LOTSA swearing, lotsa swearing, pining if you really squint, pining michael if you squint, shield your baby eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnocentBapyBoy/pseuds/InnocentBapyBoy
Summary: It was a normal day for the two- a day of games, talking about Christine. Yet, it felt far from normal for Jeremy.He seemed to zone out every 5 minutes, his eyes wandering to another corner of the room. After a while, Michael became concerned. He put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. That made Jeremy flinch, growling."Don't touch me."





	He lacked the words to let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhh. this sucks ass.  
> i'm writing this at 3 in the morning bc my sleep schedule is utterly fucked.  
> enjoy? i guess?
> 
> based on the song 'it took me by surprise' by maria mena.

     It was a normal day for the two- a day of games, talking about Christine. Yet, it felt far from normal for Jeremy. He seemed to zone out every 5 minutes, his eyes wandering to another corner of the room. After a while, Michael became concerned. He put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder. That made Jeremy flinch, growling. _"Don't touch me."_

_**/I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance./** _

_"Ah, uhm, sorry Jere. Just checking on you, you're not really paying attention to the game... something up, dude?"_

_**/He’d bend awkwardly to suit my mood, no word from his defense./** _

Jeremy then started to sob, shaking.

**/I’d cry, knowing how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin./**  
**  
**_"Dude, something's up. Tell me, please..."_ He put his hands on Jeremy's shoulders. The hands were immediately smacked away. _"I said to not fucking touch me!"_

**_/Pushed every little button, but the right one that would let me in./_**  
  
_"W-what the fuck's your problem Jere?! I'm just checking on you! You're acting weird! Really weird!"_  
  
_**/Now he’s afraid of me./**_  
  
_"Maybe I've always been like this, Michael! Maybe you should just back off, just a bit! Maybe I don't want to be touched, huh? Ever think of that?!"_  
  
**_/He’s afraid of me./_**  
  
_"Bullshit, Jeremy! Before you took that stupid pill, you were okay with me touching you. Hell, we'd hold hands sometimes! You were fine with that before! Ever since you got that damn pill, you've been such a fucking dick! I'm fucking sick of it!"_  Michael's anger seemed to snap Jeremy out of whatever trance the SQUIP put on him.

**_/It took me by surprise, the hatred in his eyes./_**  
  
_"What happened to the Jere that was kind? My best friend since diapers? The Jeremy I loved? Huh? Huh?!" What fucking happened?!"_ He was fuming now. Jeremy just stood in shock.

**_/I’ve pushed this man as far as he could go, but he lacked the words to let me know./_**  
  
He was tired. He couldn't deal with this.  _"I'm leaving. Goodbye, Jeremy."_  
  
_"No, wait Michael! I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean anything I sai-"_  
  
The door slammed. Michael was gone.

_**/He acted out, now I can see it is my fault.../** _

**Author's Note:**

> hHHHHH I'M SORRY YOU HAD TO READ THAT HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH--


End file.
